


Shadow Weaver's Sacrifice

by Jevil_Joss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Internal Monologue, Redemption by Death, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: She had spent her life seizing power. Maybe she should finally do something good with it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (Mentioned)
Kudos: 49





	Shadow Weaver's Sacrifice

Things had been going well enough up until that point--that point where Catra screamed in pain--and Adora just _had_ to abandon literally everything--including Catra herself--to run back and save her. No, not run back--that would have attributed more speed than Adora could have moved with at the moment. 

_Why do I keep expecting them to be rational?_ Shadow Weaver thought grimly. _As if they've been rational before._ She knew what to do. If Adora wouldn't use the fail safe, Shadow Weaver would. She'd take it, and use it. Use the power...

_"...just for once, do something good with it!"_

Her hand stopped mid-air, half-way towards the Heart of Etheria. Catra's words from mere moments ago stung at her, painfully bringing her back to the horrible reality. 

She was the bad guy. Adora and Catra both saw her as some sort of arch-villain--they always would--this menacing figure, manipulating everything from the shadows. And in a way, she had been. Shadow Weaver had not been a loving parent. 

_"All you do is ruin people!"_

Shadow Weaver looked back to where Catra was fighting a giant monster for Adora--and she remembered all the other times these two had done hard things for each other. They'd rushed through fire, danced with death, and defied Shadow Weaver herself. 

_Such is the power of love,_ she thought, with more than a touch of bitterness. 

These two had lots of life left in them--but Shadow Weaver realized that, every time she'd pictured them together, every time she'd pictured the future of Adora and Catra together, she hadn't been in it. She'd never pictured them as a family--or at least, one she was in. 

Adora and Catra had a long, happy life ahead of them. But Shadow Weaver only had a cruel life of hording power like a miser. 

_No._

_No._

_I refuse to let this happen. I won't be the bad guy anymore._

She turned and ran back to Catra, as fast as she could. She used magic to propel herself faster, because now she only had one goal. 

_I'll do one good thing in my life. Maybe, just maybe, we'll win, and they'll be happy._

_And I think...I'll be happy, too._

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to apologize to anyone I accidentally spoiled with the name of the fic. My bad. Second, we recently finished this show and I just had to write something for it. This seemed like a fitting thing, as throughout the entire season 5 I was noticing the odd facial expressions(if they can be called that) from Shadow Weaver. I also called her getting a full redemption, and I kind of expected it to be heroic sacrifice, but in my head it was of a different nature.


End file.
